Name of The GAME
by Draculaura217
Summary: When Agent Anna Crawford is called by Coulson, she's told to track down one person. Donnie Gill, who somehow escaped transfer and is on the loose. She finds him, but almost dies in the process. But now she's no longer Anna, she's Thalia Quinn, a geneticist/biochemist who learns that maybe Donnie isn't a bad guy. And the team learns that maybe her secrets should've stayed secret.
1. Chapter 1

"And I'm saying no."

"Aw, Ward, come on!" Skye stomped her foot on the training mat. "It's not fair! Haven't I proved myself enough?"

"Not to my standards, no."

"But-"

"I said no, I meant no." Ward took a swig from his bottle of water. "Now hit the showers."

"Fine," Skye grumbled. Tossing her boxing gloves to the floor, she stomped up the stairs into the lounge, catching Fitz and Jemma fighting over what movie to watch.

Rolling her eyes, Skye opened the door to her bunk, grabbing her towel and heading to the bathroom. Passing Coulson's office, she heard, "I'll see you soon, Anna" and her mind went blank. Coulson had a girlfriend?

Smiling secretively, she walked the rest of the way to the bathroom, holding that small secret in the forefront of her mind.

After emerging from the showers, wet hair clinging to her arms, Skye was still smiling. As a matter of fact, smiling even bigger than before. And she almost laughed, except that would've blown her cover. She hurried quickly to her bunk and shut the door behind her.

After changing into normal clothes, Skye flopped onto her bed, turning her laptop on. Pulling up her game server, she busied herself with playing a card game when Ward knocked on the door. "Rookie."

"Can I help you?" Skye asked, clicking her mouse and creating a scopa match.

"We're debriefing in five," Ward said, leaving as quietly as he came. Pausing the game, she pushed herself up off the bed, exiting the bunk and making her way to the holocom.

"We got intel that Donnie escaped." Coulson replied, pulling up a report. "This report, filed by the lone survivor of the incident-"

"Lone survivor?"

"The transfer was ambushed, and everyone froze to death."

"Well, unless a polar vortex swept through the country, again," Skye said disbelievingly, "then that didn't happen."

"Yes, it did." Coulson pulled up pictures. The giant black van was covered in ice. "The atmospheric conditions were surprisingly warm compared to the ice."

"So then how did the car freeze?"

"What if Donnie somehow derived powers from the ice machine?"

Everyone looked at Jemma. "It's just an idea."

"It's a good idea," Fitz said. "The lightning strike broke the crystalline nucleation design and hit his hand. It could have bonded the freezing capabilities to his DNA."

Coulson frowned. "Then we're gonna need a specialist to track him down."

"Sir," Ward stepped forward. "I volunteer."

"And we're picking her up in an hour." Coulson stood straight. "We're making a routine stop in New York."

"What?" Ward asked, taken aback. "Who's this her?"

"She's our specialist." Skye passed him, heading back to her bunk. "Cana-duh."

Jemma burst into a fit of laughter. "Do you see what she did there, Fitz?"

"Yes, Jemma, I did."

"Now, don't bombard her," Coulson advised. "She just got back from wherever she was stationed, so I doubt she's in the mood for questions."

As the ramp lowered, they were greeted by a large black van. The side door opened, and a dark haired teenager slid out of the car. Yawning, she went to the back of the van, opened the trunk, and pulled out two suitcases. As soon as the trunk was shut, the van took off.

"Hey Coulson," the teenager yawned loudly.

"Anna."

Skye made a quick eyeshot between the two. "So you aren't his girlfriend?"

"What?" Anna blinked. Looking to Coulson and back to Skye, she said, "No, of course not! He's old enough to be my grandpa."

"Isn't that something you'd say to an old person?"

Anna smiled wryly. "Are you telling me you dropped a decade in the six months I've been gone?"

"You two know each other?"

"Of course we do, _Agent Ward_," Anna drawled out. "He was my S.O., of sorts." She yawned again. "Can I go settle in?"

"I'm not stopping you."

"Good," Anna said contentedly, walking off to the transfer car.

"Anna? Your bags?"

"They're coming," she replied dismissively. Suddenly, her bags lifted up, trailing behind her.

Jemma and Fitz went wide-eyed. "Um, sir, how is she doing that?"

Turning back to the suitcases, Anna lowered her sunglasses, glaring at the two bags hovering in the air. Suddenly a zap of electricity passed between the two and they fell to the ground.

Jemma looked like she was about to faint. "Sir, I think she's infected." Leaning in, she whispered, "With the virus."

"No," Coulson shook his head, "She's not. She's just tired."

Fitz looked at Coulson. "Are you implying she can do much grander when she's fully comprehensible?"

"It's complicated." Coulson rubbed his face with his hand. "_Incredibly_ complicated."

"Well, then please feel free to elaborate." Fitz made a gesture with his hands. "It's not like we're being rushed."

"I'd rather let her explain."

Sitting in the living room of their hotel room, Anna stirred a spoon around the inside of her coffee cup when Skye and Jemma entered the room. "Maintenance is gonna take all night, so we're camped out here until tomorrow."

"Spectacular," Skye grumbled. "I left my laptop on the Bus. No entertainment for me."

"I left my tablet," Jemma tried to console Skye.

Standing up, Anna walked over to the sink and dropped her cup and spoon in. Then she headed to the bedroom, shutting the door.

Laying down on the bed, Anna felt as if she had just lost the thing keeping her awake. Her eyes fluttered closed.

As Skye scrolled through Reddit absentmindedly, she heard crying. Standing up, she went through the hotel room, checking the rooms. She knew Jemma was with Fitz (as usual), and nobody else was inside the room except Anna.

Opening the bedroom door, Skye found the teenager with her knees tucked into her chest, sobbing. Her hand held a phone.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Anna looked up, eyeliner running down her face in messy streaks. Her eyes were bloodshot. "Hey," she said, her voice hoarse. She sniffled, stood up and locked herself in the bathroom. The sound of the faucet running was heard, then the door opeened again. Anna emerged fresh faced.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just going through old voicemails." Anna shook her head. She smiled. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Skye said, eyeing the clock. It read 10:29 p.m.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Anna said. "We have a big day tomorrow."

"Sure," Skye agreed, slipping off her boots and climbing into bed. Nodding, Anna shut the door behind her, leaving Skye to the darkness.

Sitting in a debriefing room, Anna straddled the back of her chair as she read the file over for the first time. "His name's Donnie?"

"Donnie Gill."

"So he broke out of transfer?"

"Yes." Coulson tapped the table. "Anna, the team is concerned."

"Why would the team be concerned? Do they doubt my abilities?"

"Actually, to tell you the truth," Coulson said, "they're kind of scared of your abilities."

"Well, I'm a Registered Gifted," Anna replied off handedly, flicking through the file. "It says so in my file."

"Well, the majority of my team isn't Level 6," Coulson pointed out. "So I told them that you would give them the low-down about it."

"Okay, do me a favor," Anna slammed the file down on the table. "Quit listening to web-head and don't EVER SAY THAT AGAIN."

"Parker knows what's up."

"Ugh," Anna groaned, holding her head in her hand. "You are impossible."

Coulson half-smiled. "Well, I was raised from the dead."

"Jesus Christ," Anna muttered.

"He was raised from the dead too."

"You are unbearable."

Standing up, Anna was about to leave. "You want to hear a fun fact? Reason why our little bird in the Skye knew so much about the Centipede project is because she got her can of worms from me." Smiling, she added, "And you questioned her integrity."

Coulson shrugged it off. _Must be one of her little mind games. _Smiling, he said, "You're starting to sound like a traitor."

"In the end, we're all traitors, aren't we?" Anna asked, and for just a millesecond, her eyes fell. "Loyalty is your mistress, yet you can't ever please her. 'Her wicked words were laced with sugar and honey, and she lured you in, leaving love and reason behind. To I she is bitter, her words no longer sweet, her voice and touch are of no use.'"

Shutting the door behind her, Anna held the file in her hand. Going into the lounge, she sat down, flicking through the papers again.

"Anna?" She looked up to see Skye standing there.

"Yes?"

Fitz and Jemma came up the stairs. "Can we talk to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"And that's much pretty much it."

Jemma gaped at her in confusion. "I don't get it though." She moved around the table to stand next to Fitz. "How did you manage to recover from and alien super virus?"

"That thing fried people's brains." Fitz messed with his hair.

"I told you," Anna said. "I have an incredibly strong system. It was almost like having the flu, although I haven't been sick since I was nine or ten. The exception when you guys gave me that shot."

"But you have a _human_ immune system!" Jemma grew frustrated. "And this was an _alien_ virus! You should've died!"

"And yet here I am." Anna looked to be taking it all in stride. She turned to Skye. "Does that about cover everything Coulson wants you to know?"

"I'm pretty sure. Although I do have one question." Skye picked up a scalpel. "How did you do that thing with your suitcases?"

"The virus had the power to alter molecular density in the person it was infecting. That person could also, unknowingly, generate electromagnetic fields with metal objects. You noticed how the electricity passed between them before they fell?"

Skye nodded. "Well, it has such ravaging effects on the person that they die. Whereas, if you survive, it's different. You could possibly obtain powers from this. The reason why they fell is because there's no longer any electricity flowing between them. The electromagnetic field manipulation and molecular density alteration is what made them float. The alteration makes them float, the magnetic field keeps them suspended, and the electricity keeps them connected. The weaker the control is, the more difficulty they have staying in the air."

"That's amazing."

"And humanly impossible," Jemma said disdainfully. "The human mind does not have the power to manipulate magnetic fields, control electricity, or alter molecular density."

"No, but the virus does." Anna pointed out. "Each time you get sick, your body creates different antibodies. But no two ailments are ever the same. Take HPV for example. There are at least forty known strains, four being the high-risk strains. Each time you get it, your body has to create antibodies to fight it off. Ninety percent of those strains are too weak to do any damage, so they are easily beaten. But the other ten percent are too strong for your antibodies to fight, so they work into normal tissue and turn them cancerous or worse."

Jemma scrunched her eyebrows together. "So what you're saying is that the virus can rewrite your genetic code, allowing you to do this?"

"Not in those exact terms but yes," Anna nodded. "The infected cells reproduce. But the healthy cells trying to fight them off die, and create other infected cells, but these new infected cells have suppressed the electric shock that fries your brain, and instead they work with the electricity. Other cells adapt to work with the leftover symptoms, and in the end, all the new cells are able to adapt with the virus. So, yes, you still have the virus, but your body keeps it contained. Your body is now able to create different antibodies to fight off new infections."

"Somebody that is able to argue with Jemma besides Fitz?" Ward leaned on the doorframe to the lab. "I don't know why you two aren't friends yet."

"She's describing something physically impossible." Jemma scoffed. "I survived the virus, but you don't see me making things float."

"Because we created Chitauri antibodies, Jemma." Fitz looked the biochemist in the eyes. "She didn't."

"Another example," Anna said. "Would it be possible to acquire powers from a radioactive spider bite?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Anna stood up. "Because of the venom, the human body would have a reaction, leaving the immune system vulnerable. But if the spider's radioactive, then it was modified to a point. Since it infects the tissues, yet again, your body attempts fighting it off. Your body can't, and the venom rewrites your genetic code, allowing you to fight it off. But it leaves behind a few nasty side effects."

Jemma scowled. "_Hypothetical_ side effects."

"Yes," Anna nodded at Jemma. "Hypothetical side effects. Those being proportional strength," Anna said, lifting up Skye's chair, with Skye in it. "Possible abilities to climb surfaces upside down, vertical, or horizontal, and the possible sense of precognition. Not to mention it would leave your blood and bodily tissues radioactive."

"But yet again, this is all hypothetical."

Skye's eyebrows shot up. "Her lifting up almost two hundred pounds of me and chair hardly looks hypothetical."

"Mike Peterson ripped the door off a car and hurtled it twenty feet."

"He has the Centipede intravenous filter."

"Girls, let's calm down." Ward put a hand on Anna's and Jemma's shoulders. "We don't want a fight."

"No, we don't." Anna smiled, ducking under Ward's arm and heading upstairs.

"So how did it go?"

"Almost unbearable." Anna scoffed. "She hasn't got a clue, does she?"

"She can be a hardhead." Coulson leaned back in his chair. "But when she has time to sit down and think about it, she'll come back."

The computer chimed. "They have a location on Donnie."

"Well that's good news."

"Let's move."

Anna squinted at the screen. "The plane's been rerouted for Los Angeles, California?"

"We fly up the coast to the Fridge."

"So, let me take a guess," Anna scrunched her eyebrows together. "The Fridge is Alaska, and the Sandbox is somewhere in Egypt."

"That's classified."

Standing at the cross walk, Anna surveyed the scene. Across the way, she saw Donnie leaving a small corner store. "Going in."

"I'm monitoring traffic cams." She heard Skye say over her comm. Picking up stride, Anna crossed the streetwalk, speed walking down the sidewalk to catch up to Donnie.

Passing him, she could see him look up at her for a millesecond before his face contorted into shock. "Look out!"

Taking a step off the curb, Anna felt a hand on her arm, pulling her back. She stumbled backwards as a car sped right in front of her. "Are you insane?"

Anna turned to face Donnie, who had given her a look of annoyance. She glared at him. "What the hell was that?"

"I believe that was me," Donnie replied. "Saving your life."

"I was perfectly fine, thank you."

"You walked into oncoming traffic."

"And I could have just as easily seen that myself." Anna put her hands on her hips. She shot Donnie a glare.

Black vans pulled up to the corner, and men jumped out, pointing guns at the two teenagers.

"No way in hell I signed up for this!" Anna took off across the street, Donnie hot on her heels. The men were gaining on them, she could tell. She could feel her feet hitting the sidewalk, hear the blood pounding in her ears.

"Wait!"

Stopping, Anna turned around to see Donnie running towards her at full speed. Pummeling into her, Anna felt the back of her head crack sharply against a bench and then the solid concrete.

And that's when she blacked out.

Falling down on top of her, Donnie could see her head hit a bench, then the concrete. Her hand, which was fisted in his shirt, released, limply falling to the ground.

Donnie pushed himself up off her, dusting rocks off his hands. Scooping a hand under her neck, his heart skipped a beat when he felt warm, sticky liquid pulsing between his fingers.

Removing his hand, dark red blood was on his fingers, and rapidly pooling around the girl's head. Taking off his jacket, he lifted her head, pushing the fabric against the back of her neck. A few of her fingers twitched.

_Oh thank God,_ Donnie thought. Holding his jacket against the back of her neck, he pulled out his phone, attempting to turn it on. But the blood on his hand was making it impossible.

Tucking his phone back into his pants pocket, he heard the footsteps of the armed men against the concrete. He turned around to see three guns pointed at him. "You. Get in the car. Now."

"I can't," Donnie replied. "She hit her head, and she's bleeding badly. She might even have a concussion."

"Damn it," one of the men cursed. "Mister Quinn isn't going to be happy about this."

"You guys work for Ian Quinn?" Donnie felt a rush of relief, and anger, oddly enough, flood his veins. "You could've just said so!"

"We weren't told to open up the welcome wagon."

"Well, because you didn't, this girl could be dying!"

"Get her in the car."

"I'm staying with her," Donnie declared. "She needs someone to monitor her."

"Whatever." The guards picked the girl up by her arms and legs, sending a fresh stream of blood down the back of her neck, staining the man's shirt.

"Never mind. We'll get the car. You watch her."

Laying the girl back down on the sidewalk, the men ran back to the van. Donnie lifted her head, placing his jacket back under her neck.

As the black van roared to a stop along the curb, the men jumped out, carrying the girl into the car. Donnie jumped in, keeping his jacket pressed to her neck. As the car roared away, he looked to her, her face still and peaceful.

He just hoped he wouldn't see that same face in a coffin.

When he next woke up, Ian Quinn was looking at him. "So, I help you, and you repay me by running away? Very mature, Donnie."

He sat up straight, the girl's blood still on his hands. "Where is she? The girl-"

"I saw," Quinn frowned deeply. "What did you do?"

Donnie didn't respond. "Donnie, what did you do? She, an innocent bystander, is DYING. She is dying, and you're sitting here, clamming up. Whether she lives or dies is in your hands. Do you really want that? Some teenage girl's death on your hands?" Quinn scowled. "You've already got her blood on your hands."

A guard poked his head in. "Sir, they're ready."

"Come with me," Quinn snapped. "We need to talk."


End file.
